jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
CR90-Korvette/Legends
Revised Core Rulebook *Gebraucht: 1.200.000 - 1.500.000 |Modifiziert= |Merkmale=Modulares Design |Länge=150 Meter |Breite= |Höhe= |Durchmesser= |Beschleunigung=2.100 g''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' |Wendigkeit= |Sublicht=950 km/h |Flughöhe= |MGLT=60 MGLTBehind the Magic |Antrieb=11 Girodyne-Ter58- Ionenturbinentriebwerke |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 2 *Kein Backup |Schild=*400 SBDX-Wing Alliance Deflektorschilde *Phoa-Kingsmeyer-484-J4E-Verteidigungs- schildprojektoreinheit |Hülle=*188 RU Panzerplatten *Eisen-Magnesium- Keramik-Verbundstoff |Energie=Hochleistungsreaktor |Treibstoff=Drucktreibstoffzellen |Sensoren=*2 Variable Pax-Hustana-Sensorgruppen **Primäre Sensorschüssel ***Rectenna ***Aktive und passive Sensoren **Einziehbare Sensorgruppe *Fabritech-ANq-51-SensorcomputerMillennium Falke YT-1300 – Technisches Handbuch |Kommunikation=Kommunikationsanlage |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*Unbewaffnet (Original) Standard: *2 Mittlere T&B-H9-Dop- pelturbolasertürme **Bug, je 1 Turm dorsal/ventral **Crew: je 2 *4 Leichte T&B-H9-Turbolasertürme **Dorsal, je 2 Türme Back-/Steuerbord **Alternativ: Schwere Laserkanonen Alternativ: *6 T&B-H6-Doppel- turbolasertürme''The Farlander Papers'' **Bug: je 1 Turm dorsal/ventral; Heck: je 1 Turm dorsal/ventral/ Back-/Steuerbord **Crew: je 1 (3), je 3 (3)Pirates & Privateers oder: *2 Doppelturbo- lasertürme''TIE Fighter'' **Bug, je 1 Turm dorsal/ventral *1 Erschütterungs- raketenwerfer *Traktorstrahlprojektor **Ventral Vorgesehene modulare Waffenstellungen: *8 Turbolaser *6 Laserkanonen *4 Ionenkanonen |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=*30 - 165 (je nach Konfiguration) *Standard: 100 *Standard-Minimum: 46 **8 Offiziere **38 Einberufene *39 im Konsulardienst (teilweise) *Minimum: 1 (notfalls) |Passagiere=Maximal 600 (je nach Konfiguration) |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=*4 12-Personen- Rettungsboote *8 3-/6-Personen-Rettungskapseln |Beladung=3.000 Tonnen |Hangar=Hangar-/Frachtbucht, z.B.: *1 Luftgleiter *1 Sternjäger |Vorräte=1 Jahr |In Dienst=Vor 22 VSY |Erste Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung=137 NSYLegacy – Tod eines Planeten |Zerstört= |Schlachten= |Besitzer= |Kommandanten= |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Mittelstrecken- Mehrzweckkorvette *Truppentransporter *Leichtes Eskortschiff *Frachter *Passagierliner *Blockadebrecher *Anti-Sternjäger-Schiff *Taschenkreuzer *DiplomatenkreuzerLexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden |Flotten=*Judical Forces *Flotte der Galaktischen Republik *Imperiale Flotte *Flotte der Rebellenallianz *Flotte der Neuen Republik |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Planetare Sicherheitskräfte *Galaktisches Imperium *Rebellen-Allianz *Nharwaak *Neue RepublikThrawn-Trilogie – Erben des Imperiums }} Die CR90-Korvette, auch einfach Blockadebrecher oder wie ihre Vorgängerin, die CR70-Korvette, Corellianische Korvette genannt, war eine von der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft in großer Zahl produzierte verlässliche und leistungsfähige Korvettenklasse der CR-Serie. Von allen leicht modifizierbaren Modellen der CIG galt sie durch ihr modulares Design als die vielseitigste. Nachdem sie der Galaktischen Republik in den Klonkriegen gedient hatte, wurde sie trotz der Nutzung durch das Galaktische Imperium während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs zu einem Markenzeichen der Rebellen-Allianz, die sie auch in die Neue Republik übernahm. Beschreibung Aufbau und Design miniatur|links|Das Innenleben einer CR90 Die 150 Meter lange Korvette besaß einen unverwechselbaren breiten Bug, der auf dem obersten Deck die Kommandobrücke beinhaltete. Dort befand sich neben Offiziersquartieren auch der vordere Aufzug. Im Deck darunter waren der Besprechungsraum, der Raum des Kapitäns und der Hauptcomputerraum samt Substationen angesiedelt. In die Hülle waren Schutzfeldprojektoren und die doppelte Bug-Andockschleuse eingelassen. Eine vergleichsweise dünne Halssektion verband den Kopf mit dem Hauptrumpf, wobei an der Übergangsstelle oben und unten die doppelten Geschütztürme montiert waren. Während das oberste dieser Decks Gemächer für Diplomaten enthielt, befanden sich in nächsten ein großer formeller Konferenzraum, der Galadinerraum und die Zugänge zu den großen oberen Rettungskapseln. miniatur|links|Die Innengestaltung Wiederum darunter waren größtenteils Verbindungskorridore eingelassen, aber auch die Einsatzzentrale und eine große Überwachungstechnikstation gab es dort. Abgetrennt an der Außenkante verlaufende Gänge erlaubten Zutritt zu den acht kleinen unteren Rettungskapseln. Durch alle diese Decks zog sich der Mittschiffsaufzug. Eine weitere mit dem Hauptkorridor durchzogene Verbindungssektion verband sie mit den beiden zu den Seiten ragenden Haupt-Luftschleusen; dahinter folgte die großen Sektionen der Antriebstechnologien. Das gesamte Innere der Korvette war modular designt, sodass sie für verschiedenste Zwecke einfach umrüstbar war. Die Passagier- bzw. Truppenzahl war dadurch sehr hoch und erreichte standardmäßig 600 bei einer Crew von 100. Diplomatenschiffe kamen auch mit 46 Besatzungsmitgliedern und weiteren 39 Personen im Konsulardienst aus. Je nach Konfiguration konnte die Crew bis zu 165 Personen umfassen. Modulare Befestigungspunkte erlaubten das Erhöhen der Frachtkapazität oder das Mitführen von Sternjägern. Die Hülle war meist in Weiß gehalten, wobei viele Schiffe rote Markierungen trugen. Andere hatten goldene oder blaue Teilfärbungen. Eine Hangar-/Frachtbucht am Heck konnte einen Landgleiter oder Sternjäger wie TIE/ln-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger aufnehmen. Für das Hangarmanagement konnte ein Traktorstrahlprojektor eingebaut werden. Technik miniatur|links|Die elf starken Ionenturbinenantriebe Die mittelgroßen Schiffe besaßen starke Über- und Unterlichtantriebe: Im Normalraum wurde eine CR90-Korvette durch elf mit Hitzeabzugspaneelen versehenen Ter58-Ionenturbinentriebwerke von Girodyne angetrieben, die in zwei übereinander liegenden Vierer- und einer dazwischen angebrachten Dreier-Kette am Heck angebracht waren und für eine gute Geschwindigkeit sorgten. Die Korvette besaß so eine Beschleunigung von bis zu 2.100 g und eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 950 Kilometern pro Stunde und 60 MGLT. Dies machte sie besonders schnell und agil für ihre Größe. Der Hyperantrieb besaß die vergleichsweise gute Klasse 2 und war mit einem leistungsfähigen Hypersprungkalkulator ausgestattet.Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga Die dafür benötigte Energie stellte ein Hauptreaktor mit einem Energiegeneratorsystem und Drucktreibstoffzellen zur Verfügung, doch Schildüberlastungen oder durch Treffer an der darübergelegenen Hauptsolar- und Stabilisatorfinne ausgelößte Erschütterungen konnten diese Geräte so beschädigen oder überlasten, sodass der Reaktor heruntergefahren werden musste, was das ganze Schiff ausschalten würde. Dies stellte einen taktisch ungünstigen Designfehler dar. Eben in dieser Schüssel auf der Oberseite war die Hauptsensoranlage angebracht, die von einem Fabritech-ANq-51-Sensorcomputer kontrolliert wurde. Die seitlich darunterliegenden Luftschleusen waren mit Magnetgeneratorringen ausgerüstet, die die aus in der Decke angerachten Tanks stammende Luft auch bei Beschädigungen im Inneren hielt. Datei:CR90 Atmosphäre.png|An Bord einer CR90-Korvette wurden verschiedene Bereiche für schnelle Identifizierung und Wartung mit Symbolen gekennzeichnet: Dieses stand für die Atmosphärensubstation … Datei:CR90 Energie.png|… und dieses für die Energiesubstation. Datei:CR90 Hyperantrieb.png|Dieses bezeichnete den Hyperantrieb … Datei:CR90 Deflektor.png|… und dieses symbolisierte das Deflektorsystem. Waffen und Verteidigungssysteme miniatur|rechts|Die Turbolaser einer CR90 Ein Phoa-Kingsmeyer-484-J4E-Verteidigungsschildprojektor wehrte kinetische und energetische Angriffe ab. Zum Schutz vor gegnerischem Beschuss besaß eine CR90 außerdem Schutzfeldgeneratoren am Bug und Schildprojektoren an Back- und Steuerbord; desweiteren waren Deflektorsysteme vorhanden. Insgesamt besaßen die Schilde eine Stärke von 400 SBD. Die 188 RU starke Schiffshülle aus einem Eisen-Magnesium-Keramik-Verbundstoff hielt begrenzt Turbolaserbeschuss stand, wobei sie und die Fenster zusätzlich gepanzert werden konnten. Die Korvette war für ihre Größe relativ gut bewaffnet und konnte Piraten meist mehr als standhalten: Bei Konsularschiffen war oben und unten am Bug je ein von zwei Kanonieren bedienter H9-Doppelturbolaserturm von Taim & Bak montiert, und oben an den Seiten befanden sich jeweils zwei einzelne H9-Turbolasertürme für Langstreckenschüsse. Diese vier Geschütze befanden sich auf über zentrale Leitern zugänglichen Großraum-Rettungskapseln, die je zwölf Personen retten konnten; gleichzeitig konnten aus Startröhren darunter zwölf 3- bis 6-Personen-Kapseln gestartet werden. Auch andere Waffenvariationen waren möglich: Manche Schiffe waren unbewaffnet und aufrüstbar, doch Blockadebrecher der Rebellen konnten sogar mit acht Turbolasern, sechs Laserkanonen und vier Ionenkanonen ausgerüstet sein. Somit konnte durch modulare Waffenstellungen ohne Leistungseinbußen das Zwei- oder Dreifache an Waffen im Vergleich zu Standard montiert werden. Um an anderen Schiffen einen zur Jägerabwehr nutzbaren Erschütterungsraketenwerfer zu installieren, wurden die Turbolasertürme auf die zwei doppelten am Bug reduziert. Manche Korvetten hatten sechs H6-Doppelturbolasertürme montiert: zwei an den standardmäßigen Bug-Stellungen und vier rund um die Heckmodule vor dem Triebwerksblock, sodass ein sehr großes, zur Jägerabwehr nutzbares Schussfeld geboten wurde. Die Hälfte dieser Geschütze wurde von drei Personen bedient, die andere nur von einer. Verwendung miniatur|links|Vordere Ansicht einer CR90 Die Korvetten hatten einen zweifelhaften Ruf, da sie oft von Schmugglern oder Piraten genutzt wurden und so schwer auszumachen waren, dass sie leicht durch gegnerische Befestigungen durchdringen konnten. Dies verlieh ihnen auch den Beiname des Blockadebrechers. In der Republik und kurz danach wurden sie als diplomatische Konsularschiffe genutzt, doch das Imperium verwendete sie als schnelle und manövrierfähige leichte Eskortschiffe. Insgesamt war die CR90 als Mittelstreckenschiff und Mehrzweckkorvette konzipiert und konnte auch als Transportschiff für Fracht, Passagiere und Truppen genutzt werden. Auch Angehörige der Kopfgeldjägergilde wie 2T-DS schätzten die gepanzerten Korvetten und empfahlen sie im Buch der Kopfgeldjäger als geeignete Raumschiffe für den Transport von Zielen. Geschichte miniatur|rechts|Corellianische Korvette Die Corellianische Ingenieursgesellschaft entwickelte diese schwer bewaffneten Schiffe als Nachfolger der zivilen ''Consular''-Klasse. Die corellianische Korvette wurde von Hand gefertigt. Sie waren zwar ursprünglich für ein corellianisches Publikum vorgesehen, wurden jedoch in großer Zahl von Regierungen, Piraten, Rebellen und Unabhängigen genutzt. Corellianische Korvetten bildeten im Jahrhundet vor dem Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg das Rückgrat der der Raumrouten. Planetare Verteidigungskräfte sowie die Justiz-Kräfte und die Flotte der Galaktischen Republik nutzten die CR90 viel, letztere insbesondere in den Klonkriegen, an der Seite der alternden CR70-Korvetten. 0 VSY galt die CR90-Korvette schon als alt; manche Schiffe hatten schon zwei Generationen gedient. Der Sensorcomputer des Millennium Falke wurde aus einer veralteten Corellianischen Korvette geborgen. Gleichzeitg bestand die Möglichkeit, eine CR70-Korvette mit einer Standard-CIG-Vagnuard-c20-Retrofit-Suite in eine CR90 umzuwandeln, wobei beachtliche Panzerung, Sensorkapazität und Waffensysteme ergänzt wurden. [[Datei:ISZ-Tantive IV.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Tantive IV wird aufgebracht]] Dem Könglichen Haus von Alderaan, der Familie Organa, gehörte eine Flotte dieser Diplomatenschiffe, die unter dem Kommando von Raymus Antilles stand. Dieser war auch der Kapitän der Tantive IV. Senator Organa und seine Adoptivtochter, Prinzessin Leia, benutzten sie für diplomatische Reisen und Geheimmissionen für die Rebellen-Allianz. Der gut sichtbare rote Zierstreifen zeigte deutlich den diplomatischen Status des Schiffes an. Rebellensoldaten trugen an Bord blaue Hemden, schwarze Kampfwesten und graue Hosen. In Einsätzen bei Ralltiir, Kattada und Toprawa war die Tantive lange Zeit erfolgreich, bis Darth Vader ihr mit einem Sternzerstörer folgte und sie im Tatooine-System angriff. Grund dafür war, dass Senatorin Leia Organa Pläne des Todessterns besaß. Die CR90 wurde in den Hangar gezogen und nach der Sicherung geentert. Vader kam an Bord und tötete Antilles, doch Leia übergab R2-D2 die Daten, der daraufhin mit C-3PO in einer Rettungskapsel nach Tatooine floh. Vader ließ die Aktion nachträglich wie einen Angriff durch unbekannte Streitkräfte erscheinen, indem er ein falsches Notsignal absetzte. Das Imperium nutzte CR90-Korvetten als Diplomatenboote, für Anti-Sternjäger-Missionen und als Eskortschiffe. Als es die EF76-Nebulon-B-Eskortfregatten erhielt, lösten diese die corellianische Korvetten jedoch in letzterer Rolle ab, da sie bei geringeren Kosten als Sternzerstörer eine gewaltige Feuerkraft besaßen, obwohl sie nicht so schnell und manövrierfähig wie die Korvetten waren. miniatur|rechts|Rebellenkorvette Die Rebellen-Allianz dagegen nutzte die Korvetten an vorderster Front, um Blockaden zu durchbrechen und größere Kriegsschiffe anzugreifen, auch wenn eine einzelne Korvette einem Sternzerstörer nicht viel entgegenzusetzen hatte. Geringe Anschaffungskosten, Vielseitigkeit und ziviles Erscheinungsbild sorgten für die Nutzung vieler CR90-Korvetten in der Flotte der Rebellenallianz. Das Imperium wurde jedoch darauf aufmerksam und konzentrierte sich bei Durchsuchungen besonders auf dieses Modell. Um 3 NSY fand eine Modifiaktion der CR90-Korvette erhöhte Verwendung, die [[CR92a Assassin-Klasse Korvette|CR92a Assassin-Klasse]]. Sowohl das Imperium als auch die Allianz und viele lokale Fraktionen verwendeten dieses Modell aufgrund seiner verbesserten Bewaffnung und der stärkeren Panzerung. Die reguläre Korvette wurde dessen ungeachtet viel als Begleit-, Angriffs- und Transportschiff eingesetzt. 9 NSY gehörte auch Talon Karrdes Organisation eine corellianische Korvette an, die neben dem Wartungshangar auf ihrer Basis aus Myrkr lagerte. Wenig später flogen kurz vor der entsprechenden Schlacht als Frachter modifizierte Passagierschiffe der Neuen Republik aus den Sluis-Van-Raumwerften, die von vier corellianischen Korvetten begleitet wurden. Nach der Schlacht begingen die zwei letzten verbliebenen imperialen Raumtruppen Selbstmord und zerstörten dabei eine Korvette. 12 NSY nahmen corellianische Korvetten der Neuen Republik erfolgreich an Kriegsübungen im Y'Toub-System sowie den Zerstörungen des Darksabers und der Jedi-Hammer teil.Callista-Trilogie – Darksaber – Der Todesstern Corellianische Korvetten blieben ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Flotte der Neuen Republik, bis sie langssam durch neuere Modelle ersetzt wurden. Noch ein Jahrhundert nach Ende des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs waren sie häufig anzutreffen. 137 NSY halfen CR90-Korvetten bei der Evakuierung von Dac. Hinter den Kulissen *Das erste in einem Star-Wars-Film zu sehende Raumschiff war eine CR90-Korvette, die Tantive IV in . *Das Design der Korvette geht auf frühe Entwürfe des Millennium Falken zurück, der ursprünglich einen länglichen Aufbau mit dem Cockpit am Bug hätte haben sollen. Als während der Arbeit an Star Wars ein ähnliches Schiff in der Serie ''Space: 1999'' auftauchte, wurde das Aussehen des Falken zu seinem bekannten Auftreten geändert, um nicht als Nachmachende dazustehen. Da der ursprüngliche Falke zur Tantive IV wurde, kam diese trotz geringer Bildschirmzeit zu einem sehr ausführlichen Modell. Bei der Verfremdung und Skalierung weg vom Falken-Design erhielt das Schiff seine Hammerkopf-Form. Darüber hinaus diente der Entwurf später für die Consular-Klasse, die als Vorgänger der CR90 eingeführt wurde. *Das Modell in Episode IV war 194 Zentimeter lang und damit größer als die Sternzerstörer-Miniatur, die sie verfolgte. Für den Auftritt in wurden kleine Änderungen daran vorgenommen. *''TIE Fighter'' gibt der auf 150 Meter Länge gerundeten Korvette eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 20 MGLT, zwei Doppelturbolasertürme, einen Sprengkopfwerfer, einen Traktorstrahl, 100-SBD-Schilde und eine 50-RU-Hülle. In manchen Situationen starten bis zu drei TIE-Jäger von der Korvette. Der Modifizierten Korvette der Assassin-Klasse gibt es vier weitere Doppelturbolasertürme und ansonsten die gleichen Statistiken, wobei bis zu 16 Jäger das Schiff als Startpunkt nutzen. *''X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' gibt der als Frachter klassifizierten Corellianischen Korvette eine Länge von 146 Metern (Balance of Power), 400-SBD-Schilde, eine 188-RU-Hülle und die gleichen Waffen wie TIE Fighter. Die Modifizierte Korvette erhält eine Länge von 153 Metern, die gleichen Schutzwerte und ebenfalls die TIE-Fighter-Bewaffnung. *''X-Wing Alliance'' gibt der als Frachter klassifizierten Corellianischen Korvette eine Länge von 165 Metern, den gleichen Schutz wir X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter und zwei doppelte und vier einzelne Turbolasertürme. Die Modifizierte Korvette beleibt bei 153 Metern und ihren Waffen, erhällt jedoch eine 228-RU-Hülle. *In Rebellion hat die Corelliansiche Korvette Laserkanonen, die an Bug und den Seiten die Stärke je 120 und am Heck 90 erreichen. Die Schildstärke beträgt 200, die Hüllenstärke 500. Die Korvette erreicht bei Manövrierfähigkeit 4 die Geschwindigkeit 10. Quellen *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Erben des Imperiums *''Callista-Trilogie – Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Rebellion (Videospiel)'' *''TIE Fighter'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Legacy – Tod eines Planeten'' * *''Behind the Magic'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Blueprints – Rebel Edition'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' *''Millennium Falke YT-1300 – Technisches Handbuch'' *''Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden'' * * *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} bg:Corellian corvette cs:Korveta třídy CR90/Legendy el:Κορβέτα CR90 en:CR90 corvette/Legends es:Corbeta CR90/Leyendas fr:Corvette CR90/Légendes it:Corvetta CR90 ja:CR90コルベット/レジェンズ ko:CR90 콜베트함 nl:CR90 Corvette no:CR90 Korvett pt:Legends:Corveta CR90 ru:Корвет CR90 Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Korvettenklassen Kategorie:Raumfrachterklassen Kategorie:Raumkreuzerklassen Kategorie:Produkte der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:CR90-Korvetten Kategorie:Legends